


NFWMB

by ozarkhowler



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aerugan!Dolcetto, M/M, Songfic, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozarkhowler/pseuds/ozarkhowler
Summary: Ain't you my baby?Ain't you my baby?I'm gay, Hozier released new music last week, and in my heart it's still 2010.





	NFWMB

_ When I first saw you, the end was soon _

_ To Bethlehem, it slouched and then _

_ Must've caught a good look at you _

Most of the chimera that Greed recovered remembered very little of their return to the outside world. Some blamed their amnesia on the drugging; others assumed that the memories had been repressed. 

Greed remembered on all of their behalves. 

Dolcetto was the fourth chimera Greed rescued, and the only one so far who had been fully coherent upon Greed’s arrival. He was named for the wine they’d split after Greed’s medic had properly addressed all of his injuries. Similar to Greed’s newest possession, the wine was dry and from Aerugo. 

Most of all, Greed remembered Dolcetto speaking frantically in Aerugan while he slept. 

 

_ Give your heart and soul to charity _

_ 'Cause the rest of you, the best of you _

_ Honey, belongs to me _

 

Dolcetto had been quiet as they had been walking past the cemetery; it was only when they’d cleared its gates that Greed realized Dolcetto had been holding his breath. The shorter man leaned up against a tree and wheezed for what felt like nearly a minute before he resumed their course. 

“What the hell was that about?” 

Dolcetto looked up at Greed, nose pointed indignantly upwards. 

“You never heard? You can’t breathe where the dead lie. You could breathe in a ghost and it’ll possess you. Cemeteries, funeral homes, anywhere they congregate is bad news.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“I’m serious. Happened to someone two villages down from me. Kid came home from a funeral service speaking in tongues.” 

Greed had only added Dolcetto to his collection perhaps a month ago. The chimera was already proving himself to be worth…. _ something.  _

“Anyway, I’ve never risked it before and I’m not about to start risking it now.” 

Greed laughed, a noise that made Dolcetto’s ears ring.

“I’ve got plenty souls in me. Another wouldn’t be a death sentence.” 

 

_ Ain't it a gentle sound, the rollin' in the graves? _

_ Ain't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes? _

_ Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay? _

 

Dolcetto leaned in the bar doorway and watched Greed speaking to three women, two of whom Dolcetto had never seen before. Based on the easy slope of Greed’s shoulders, he knew all three of them  _ very  _ well. Greed’s back flexed as he reached to put his hands in his pockets; the stirring motion of his shoulders left a chill pooling in the area just under Dolcetto’s belly button. 

Martel made her way past him and out into the fresh air. It didn’t take long for her to figure out who Dolcetto was looking at. 

“If you stare hard enough, you might burn a hole in his pants and get a better view.” 

“Leave me alone.” 

“Only when you’re less obvious.” 

 

_ Ain't you my baby? _

_ Ain't you my baby? _

 

Dolcetto and Greed sat alone in the bar, Dolcetto sitting easily across from him on a stool. Dolcetto didn’t know if this degree of vacancy had been arranged for or if it was just luck. 

“It’s been a few months, you’re more than healed up if you want to go home.” 

“You wouldn’t stop me?” 

Greed leaned forward on the bar, resting his weight on his forearms. If Dolcetto craned his neck, he could see the two bottles of whisky stashed under the cup rack; Greed put them there for himself in case someone came in who didn’t want to drink alone. This practice alone meant that Greed’s tolerance was Herculean. 

“Do you want me to?” 

Dolcetto mimicked the bartender’s lean on the countertop and pressed a kiss onto Greed’s mouth. 

“I’m staying,” he said, barely moving his mouth away. Greed closed the small gap quickly. 

“Good.”  

 

_ Nothing fucks with my baby _

_ Nothing can get a look in on my baby _

_ Nothing fucks with my baby _

_ Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing _

 

There were two scenarios within which Greed was unable to be a convincing human. The second was in a bar fight, when he was often forced to pretend that a bottle broken over his head would give him anything more than a headache. 

Imagine the surprise of one of his patrons when, upon accosting one of the bouncers with a wine bottle for looking at him  _ the wrong way,  _ the one to sustain the hit across the back of the head was the bartender. He had managed to vault his way across the bar for the sole purpose of getting his head cut open. The noblesse of the action was taken note of to the same degree as the stupidity of it. 

“I had no other option. Glass that thick would have split your skull like a melon.” 

“So?”

“You’re not scared to die?”

“I’ve got no choice. I’m part dog. I haven’t got long. The process of chimerizing a human shaves off at least a third of a person’s lifespan. I’m lucky if I have twenty more years.” 

The flat, fatalistic look on the chimera’s face was one that Greed found unacceptable. 

“Not if I can help it.” 

 

_ If I was born as a blackthorn tree _

_ I'd wanna be felt by you, held by you _

_ Fuel the pyre of your enemies _

 

Dolcetto didn’t know if his instincts were human jealousy or a perversion of his canine loyalty, but he didn’t like seeing Greed go off with someone he didn’t know. 

The satisfied look on Greed’s face as he followed shortly behind them didn’t lend to Dolcetto’s positive feelings, either. 

“What?” 

The homunculus’s mouth closed over his, and the taste of both his favorite brand of gin and Greed’s smile was enough to make his resentment vanish. 

“Dol, honey, I’ve got a plan.” 

 

_ Ain't it warming you, the world going up in flames? _

_ Ain't it the life where you you're lighting up the blaze? _

_ Ain't it a waste to watch the throwing of the shade? _

 

Dolcetto hissed something in Aerugan while Greed mouthed a response into his hip bone. His tongue pulled its way up Dolcetto’s cock before he sat up and pitched his body forward, his hips neatly pressing themselves down into Dolcetto’s. The weight was something he found comfortable, and he counted it as a privilege that he could now say it was also familiar. The chimera reached down to stroke himself. Greed grabbed Dolcetto’s hand and pinned it back to the mattress, burying his face in the soft skin between Dolcetto’s neck and collar. 

“Be patient, puppy.” 

 

_ Ain't you my baby? _

_ Ain't you my baby? _

  
  


Greed thought of Dolcetto growing cold as his flesh began to melt. The spots where he was pinned began to heat up; it was around then that he realized that he no longer had anything left to come back to, even if he somehow managed to escape. Those watching him were not allowed to have the satisfaction of knowing that. 

He laughed until his mouth ceased to exist, allowing himself to be cremated for the both of them. 

 

_ Nothing fucks with my baby _

_ Nothing can get a look in on my baby _

_ Nothing fucks with my baby _

_ Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing _


End file.
